Sonny lost her memory
by Glee Clue Rock 1251
Summary: this is the story when the so Radom cast and the house of a nnubis meet and when sonny lost her momory.
1. Chapter 1

**Sonny was at the so Radom studio when she was about to go to her and Tawni's dressing room until she sees**

** her boyfriend Chad. Chad " hey." Sonny" hey." Chad " do you want me to drive you home?" Sonny " ok see you**

** later." Then sonny went in there and see Tawni talking in her mirror like always. Sonny goes right behind **

**Tawni and stand there. Tawni screamed then goes " sonny why did you do that?" sonny " sorry." After that**

** they went to the Prop house and when they got there Grady and Nico were satin and talking until they saw **

**sonny and Tawni were talking. Nico goes " hey what is up with you two?" Grady looked at the two and **

**thinking the same thing. Tawni " nothing are you guys going to the party?" Sonny and Tawni heared three**

** people go " ya." Tawni looked and saw Zora. Tawni " where did you come from?" Zora " from the vents." **

**After work everyone was getting ready to go to the party. The so Radom people asked Sonny if she was **

**coming Sonny " no Chad is coming to pick me up." After that Chad came to pick her up when she went in**

** Chad said " hey you are pretty." Sonny " thanks." When they were driving they saw a car that was having **

**trouble driving and then crash in to them. Chad was hurt but wanted to see how sonny is. The car that crash **

**went down by them. Chad goes " omg you are the house of Anubis people. Nina goes " ya and sorry for **

**crashing into you." Chad " it's ok but I can't find my girlfriend sonny." Fabian " we have to found her." So **

**then Joy goes " I found her!" Everyone went over there and Chad goes " sonny can you hear me?" Nothing**

**came out of her mouth. So then Fabian goes " I will call 911!" So he did." They are on there way! Chad "**

** Thanks." Sonny was unconscious. Nina " there here." So nina showed the paramedics where they are and **

**put her on the stretcher and in the ambulance. I hope you like it **


	2. Chapter 2

At the party Tawni was really worried about sonny. Sonny was not there yet. Zora goes " Tawni what is wrong with you?"

Tawni " sonny is not here yet!" At the hospital Chad was getting checked and they told him to stay over night so they

can make sure he was alright. Fabian came in and goes " hey." chad " hey thanks so much for helping me and sonny."

After he said sonnys name he goes " i have to check if she is all right!" Fabian smiled and goes " here i talked to the

doctor and he said you can but have to be in a wheelchair." Chad shook his head and was put in a wheelchair. The two

went to the waiting room. The rest of the house of Anubis was there Mara goes " you better tell her mom." Then there

was a call and it was Tawni. He anwered it and goes hello." Tawni " hey Chad where are you and sonny?"" Chad goes "

we are in the hospital!" Tawni " what happen?" Chad " tawni we got in a car crash." When tawni hear that she was sad

and goes " is she ok?" Chad " I don't know yet." Tawni felt like she couldn't move anymore Zora take the phone and goes

" hello sonny were are you?" Chad " is this Zora, this is Chad!" Zora " where are sonny and you?" Chad " we are at the

hospital right now!" Zora " what happen?" Chad " me and sonny were in a car crash!" Zora " we are on our way." Zora

told the rush and they were on there way. It was ten at night now and the so random people were here. Nico " well any

news?Chad " no." Then sonny's mom came and saw Chad and the wheelchair went up to him and goes " where is

sonny? Chad " they don't tell me yet." The doctor went over and told them they can go over there and her room number

is 124. They went over and Tawni goes " are you guys the Anubis people?" They all said ya. Everyone went in and saw

sonny. Sonny's mom went over other and goes " sonny can you hear me?" Sonny opened her and everyone smiled at

her. Sonny " where am I?" Everyone looked at Chad and Chad then goes " sonny you are in the hospital." Sonny has a

weird look on her face then goes " who are you people?" They looked at her. sonny was scared and pushed the button

and the doctor came in. Sonny " who are these people?" They looked at the doctor and then the doctor tells them to go

in the waiting so he can take tests. They all went back to the waiting Chad goes " I better go back in my room." Sonny's

mom goes " I will come and for you maybe go home." Everyone did want they were told. The next day sonny was home.

Grady and the rest came over to see how sonny is. Chad was right behind the rest. Sonny was sating there Zora goes "

hey sonny." sonny looked and was scared and was right next to her mom. Chad " hey sonny." sonny just looked at and

smiled. Tawni goes over and goes " hey sonny." She did the same thing to Tawni. Sonny looks at her mom and tryes to

guess who was everyone. Sonny goes mom right?" Sonny's mom goes "right." Sonny was looking around then hear

sonny's mom can I see if I can take sonny to the studio? Sonny's mom goes " sure." Everyone was gone the next day

sonny was at the studio. The house of Anubis was there and they saw sonny and goes up to her. Sonny had a weird look

on her face. Chad came and saw sonny. He went over by her and goes " hey sonny do you remember me?" sonny " sorry

not really." ...In sonny's minds... Who are these people and why do they know

me? I wish I can remember what happen I can remember anything. Out of her mind Zora " hey sonny." sonny just

waves. Everyone wished she remembers she doesn't know her mom, friends, and boyfriend everyone was sad about

that. Nico goes over and goes " sonny why don you come with me and Zora and we can give you a look around and Chad

we well see you at lunch." Chad shook his head and they took sonny around the studio.

**i hope you liked it and please review thanks so much review**


	3. Chapter 3

Nico And Zora we're showing sonny the studio While sonny was walking in the halls she saw someone walking past her she looked at him until they bumped into each other when sonny goes" sorry for bumping into you and do I know you?" chad goes " no it's ok and yes my name is chad." after sonny then goes" I better go bye." then they walked away from each other sonny then was trying to find Zora and Nico When she saw them she then followed them and they then showed sonny some more after a while they then what to sonnys house when they got here they ate and then everyone then hangs out.

_**Review**_


	4. Chapter 4

It was getting late so everyone lifted and sonny's mom went to sonny and goes " I want your memory back so bad

I miss my sonny." Then the next day sonny comes down and goes " good morring mom is it?" Sonny's mom" ya and

good morring." after breakfast Nico came and picked her up no one talked on the way there. When they got there

sonny goes " thanks nico right?" Nico " yes." Zora" hey." Nico and sonny goes " hey." sonny goes " so were do I

go?" They see the house of abuis were there. Chad came and saw sonny and was going to call her by her

nickname but sonny still don't remember any thing. Chad then goes " hey." Everyone said "hey." Then all eyes were

on sonny everyone was worried that she might not get her memory back. They were trying everything to get her

memory back. After work everyone was planing to go out for dinner but sonny don't say nothing so Zora goes "

sonny do you want to come?" Sonny" sure." So they got in the car and when they were there they ate and was

talking about some memories and laughing but that didn't help at all. Then sonny and everyone was at sonny's

house sonny went to bed and everyone was talking. Chad" we tryed it don't help." Joy " the whole abuis feels

bad about this." Nina " yes we feel really bad." Grady was going to say something when they heard a loud noise.

Everyone ran and saw...  
><strong>Cliffhanger sorry it take me long I have school and everything. What do you think happened to sonny? Please <strong>

**review**


	5. Chapter 5

What they saw was sonny in the bathroom laying on the ground unconscious sonny's mom went over by her and

was seeing if she was still alive Chad went over by her and goes " sonny are you ok?" Zora went over and when

she looked up everyone was crying Alfie then ran and grabbed a phone and called 911 after he was done and ran

up by everyone they looked at him and he goes " I called 911 they will be here in ten minutes." Everyone was then

sat there to check if sonny was ok then the paramedics came and put sonny on the stretcher and brought her into

the ambulance the mom went in there and folded them to meet them in the hospital when they got there no one even

talked this is sonny's second time in the hospital and the first time sonny lost her memory and know they don't

know what is going to happen next. After an hour the doctor came out and goes " anyone here for sonny?"

Please review


	6. Chapter 6

They headed to the doctor and Mara goes " we are how is she?" The doctor goes " She is just fine but she needs

to wake up from her coma. Everyone was glad to hear that. Sonny"s mom " how long will it take for her to wake

up?" The doctor " I don't know at all.

Tawni " can we see her?" The doctor " no I am sorry but let her rest ok tomorrow. Sonny's mom " can you call me if

anything changes?" The doctor " sure." Everyone lifted and was hoping she would wake up. Everyone was hoping

she would wake up. The next day they went over to the hospital the nurse told them sonnys number is 27. So they

saw her lying there. Mrs. Munroe went and sat by sonny. Everyone wanted her to wake up. No one said nothing

for a while everyone then had to leave. When they came back they brought out a car with everyones names on

it was a get well cared and it said this: dear sonny, we all want you to get out your coma we all miss you a lot

please wake up Love, everyone. Mrs. Munroe stayed that night and everyone lifted and was going to come

tomorrow.

**Do you think sonny is ok? And I need help if anyone have any ideas please and review thAnks sorry it took long too please tell me your ideas thanks and review**


	7. Chapter 7

They went over to the hospital and went to her room and saw she was still in coma. Then there was silences for 5 minutes

Tawni then goes " sonny you really need to wake up we need you please she was ready to to cry." Nina " don't cry she will

wake up." Then they hear a beeping noise everyone then started crying the doctor ran in there and tried to get her to stay a

live but it was to late she was died everyone was crying thought the house of Anubis then felt bad then going we are so

sorry sonny's mom goes " it not your felt then tells everyone that they should say good bye after they are done eating".

Chad and everyone else was about to leave when the doctor then goes " she is alive"! Everyone was looking at her and saw

her breathing.

**sorry about how short it is and can you please review?**


	8. Chapter 8

Then the doctor goes " she should wake up soon I don't know when though."

Everyone was right next to her when Zora went up to sonny and goes" sonny

we are going to be hear when you wake up." sonny's mom just sat there cant believe her own daughter.  
>She wants<p>

sonny to wake really bad. It's been a month and was about to die and she was back alive  
>then sonny's mom then heared<p>

maybe you should get some sleep we will call you when she wakes up. Sonny's mom didn't what to leave her  
>daughter but saw she has good people so she just lifted Chad sat where sonny's mom sat and<p>

goes " sonny please." Grady then sat there and was just can't wait for sonny to wake up and in his mind he was like

sonny please wake up? and nothing happen yet mara was like sonny please this is our fuilt please wake up.  
>alfie then<p>

goes " sonny we need to know if you are awake please then they heared something and looked at sonny and saw  
>her open her eyes then closed them again then opened and saw everyone smiled.<p>

sorry about my spelling and sorry about how short it is and i hope you like it review. and sorry its short


	9. Chapter 9

**The end of sonny with the  
>Nico called the doctor and chad called sonny's mom. The doctor came in and saw sonnys<strong>

**eyes opened he then goes well sonny how are you feeling?" sonny's looked at the doctor and goes " I am hurting little." Chad " do you remember us?" everyone was Looking at her hoping she remembered after ten minutes Sonny's mom then came in and saw her eyes**

**open but she sat there and don't say a word to her. Sonny saw her mom walk in when her mom sat down and it went quiet when everyone heard sonny goes " mom ". Everyone looked at sonny and then sonnies mom went over to her and**

**they hugged Chad goes " sonny?" seeing if sonny remember them. Sonny looked at everyone then goes "Chad, Grady, nico,**

**tawni, Zora!" everyone smiled and hugged her. She then looked at the house of Anubis sonny goes" are you the house of Anubis people?" the house of Anubis at the same time goes" ya that's us."**

**Sonny goes" what is going on?" they looked at each other when tawni goes" sonny do you remember the party?" sonny" ya i remember me and chad were on our way to the party when i saw a car going the other way then everything went black." chad was going to say something when Nina goes" we were lost and we went the wrong and we saw you and we hit you guys." Zora goes" you lost your memory then you got hurt again you were in the hospital for a month and here you are know." After a week  
>She was asleep when the gang came and zora goes up to hurt and wakes her up when she woke up nina goes" are you ready to go?" sonny shakes her head and chad and tawni helped her up and then she got ready after they went to the lobby and they lifted<br>the end.**

**sorry i just whated to finish this and i hope you liked it and if you what you can help me on do you think i am insane? have any thing for that tell me thinks review**


End file.
